


I Do Adore

by spilledtea



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Unrequited Love, april and casey are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledtea/pseuds/spilledtea
Summary: Honestly, I intended this to be fix-it for my Valentine's Day fic, I swear. I just... couldn't seem to write Apritello properly, and I didn't want to be unfair to those who actually ship it by posting bad work. Also, everything I touch turns into angst, so have this continuation of 'Of Heartbreak and Hot Chocolate', I guess.I recommend you read that one first, or else things may not make sense.





	I Do Adore

_Everything you do it sends me_   
_Higher than the moon with every-_

Donatello glared at the radio. The traitorous electrical appliance simply carried on, the cheery, light-hearted love song echoing throughout his lab. He had half a mind to break the damned thing, but he figured that would be counter-intuitive, especially since he had just fixed it. He didn't make any moves to turn it off, allowing the lyrics to pull him in.

_Twinkle in your eye_   
_You strike a match that lights my heart on fire_

He had been so naive, hadn't he? Sure, it was just a school dance. She could've gone with Casey on platonic terms and he had just jumped to conclusions. But he's seen the way she looks at him. The way her bright blue eyes light up whenever he walks into the room. The way her smile widens ever so slightly whenever Casey's around. There was no way he would ever get her to smile at him like that.

_When you’re near, I hide my blushing face_   
_And trip on my shoelaces_

Denial was a fickle thing. Once, he had foolishly believed that he had a chance with the redhead. Looking back, he would've laughed at his pathetic attempts to ask her out. How he had jumped at every excuse to have some time alone with her, how he had been so flustered whenever she came near him. He had tried so hard. And yet...

_Grace just isn’t my forté_   
_But it brings me to my knees when you say_

When Casey came along, he had immediately been jealous of how much time he was spending with her. Both of them went to the same school, he was able to see her in the day, they were relatively close as time passed. It was almost natural to just let the two of them be. But he didn't. It could've been much easier for all of them, but he had fought back, hadn't he? Another desperate attempt to win her over.

His attention shifted to the now-blank whiteboard. Raph and Mikey had taken the liberty to wipe out any traces of what had gone down that day. He still couldn't believe that he had gone so low as to plan out a stealth mission during the dance. What was he thinking? Breaking into an auditorium filled with students just to check up on his most-certainly-unrequited crush? The very notion of it was absurd.

He tuned out the song's chorus as he doodled equations aimlessly on the board with a marker. Anything to pretend that he was being productive. It's been days since he's tinkered with any of his own gadgets. Leo probably messed with the radio on purpose in order to get him to do something.

_We’re as different as can be_   
_I’ve noticed you’re remarkably relaxed_

The marker stopped. Different.

**"I mean, it's obvious. They're both human... normal."**

_And I’m overly uptight_   
_We balance out each other nicely_

Huh.

_You wear sandals in the snow_   
_In mid-July, I still feel cold_

**"Who... who would want to be with someone like m-me?"**

Setting the marker down, he regarded the radio coolly. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or relieved whenever he thought of how he had bawled into his eldest brother's shoulder like a child. Leo hadn't minded, so he was grateful for it, anyway. What he had said was true, after all.

She was human. Technically, she was half-Kraang too. But he was a five-foot-eleven-inch walking, talking, mutant turtle. A stark contrast, no doubt about that. Yet he had thought that they would be able to be together. The more he thought about it, the crazier it sounded. Casey was definitely the more ideal option when it came to living a normal life. Well, as normal as her life could get when he and his brothers were around.

_We’re opposites in every way_   
_But I can’t resist it when you say_

Wasn't that what she wanted? To just be normal? He couldn't take that away from her. He just couldn't. He had to let her go.

_Hello, how are you, my darling-_

He turned off the radio.

Opening the door to his lab, he nearly jumped when he found Mikey right outside, waiting with his fist raised mid-knock. The younger turtle squeaked, not expecting his sudden appearance. Donnie took note of the skateboard strapped to his shell.

"You going skateboarding?" He asked, surprised that Leo had allowed it in the first place. Mikey nodded, recovering nicely from his initial shock.

"Yeah! Raph and Leo are coming too, wanna come with us?"

Donnie blinked. It was hard to say no to Mikey's puppy eyes. He smiled, patting his baby brother on the head, much to the latter's delight.

"Sure, Mike. Let me just get my board."

He closed the door behind him, allowing Mikey to drag him along to locate the skateboard in question.

Later, as he watched his brothers perform stunts along a couple of sewer pipes, he found himself feeling a bit lighter. Love was funny like that. It was, of course, a chemical reaction that occurs in the brain. That's not all there is to it, though. Love could break you and shatter your metaphorical heart into millions of tiny fragments. But it is also the same thing that picks up all those pieces and makes you whole again.

It would definitely take him some time to get over her and move on. Sure, his heart still ached when he thought of her sometimes, but he knew he would be fine. Besides, who had time for wallowing in self-pity when his brothers were with him?

Laughter bounced around the sewer tunnels as Mikey and Raph howled at the aftermath of Leo's failed attempt at a stunt. Even the eldest was giggling despite being soaked in what hopefully was just sewer water. A slight imbalance had him careening over an edge and into a pool of the stuff. Donatello smiled, his brothers' laughter was contagious.

Yes. Everything would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Got to admit, not too proud of this one. Leave your thoughts in the comments below, so I know what areas I can improve in! Make sure to check out the song 'I Do Adore' on Youtube as well. It's way cuter than this fic portrays it. Until next time, cheers!


End file.
